Blasting Impressions
by Tomoyo Higurashi
Summary: He might be a lab genius, but there are moments when even Inui Sadaharu can act and feel dumb. After one of his experiments goes wrong, he will find himself under the tight supervision of Seigaku High's chemistry genius. Will he be able to give her something more than a very embarrassing -and quite blasting -first impression? Prequel of "Anything you go after".
1. Chapter 1

"So… again, how did this exactly happen?" the eighteen raven haired girl questioned while carefully wiping off the blood from Inui's face and examining his left eye.

"I… was experimenting…" he answered rather embarrassed.

"At one of the school grounds?"

"Yes."

"In the middle of a windy day?" it wasn't that she was trying to be mean by mortifying him or anything, but the freshman in front of her was Inui Sadaharu –if she had been expecting this type of accident happening to any kohai –and she hadn't –it was certainly not him.

"Yes." he was so glad the healing procedure demanded him to keep his eyes closed. Chie Mae wasn't only Misuto-buchous's best friend; she was also a member of the student council, pride of the dance club, and –worst of all –Seigaku High's chemistry genius. He didn't feel capable of looking into her piercing blue eyes. Just not right now. Not after what happened.

"Can I ask why? Please don't take this wrong or be offended in any way…" polite as ever, even if her curiosity was nagging her so badly, "but… Inui-kun… this is so just not you."

"I… as a freshman I can only use the lab for class assignments… my bedroom is good for theorizing, but that's it, and my mother…" he paused there, feeling his cheeks getting warmer, "well… let's just say that I'm not allowed anywhere near the kitchen."

"I see…"

It was official: he was now completely humiliated. His new brew exploding on his full face had been bad enough already, but looking like a moron –because of real stupidity –in front of one of the seniors he respected the most…

"This experiment… was in any way related to… let's say… the tennis club?" she could see how his eyebrow twitched a little at the question. "Well… then I'm glad we were both here earlier than usual and no teacher saw it. Or Koji." Another twitch and tension in his Adam's apple. "Otherwise you'd be in big trouble."

"I'd be?" he couldn't help opening his eyes.

"Careful."

"Sorry." He shut them closed. "But, I'd be? You mean I'm not already?"

"Well… it all depends on what you call trouble, Inui-kun?"

"Huh?"

"If you mean getting suspended from school and club activities, plus a very negative record in your so far brilliant school history," a quite violent eyebrow twitch, "then no." His features relaxed a bit. "But, if we talk about tight lab supervision on you in anything that involves chemistry, then, oh yes, you are in big trouble, young sir." Mae's words were quite, but firm. "Finished. Here, your glasses." She stood up as she handed him the precious item.

"Thank you, senpai." He took the thick spectacles from her hand and proceeded to adjust them. Now they concealed a small patch covering part of his left eyelid.

"You know, I'm still amazed they are in one piece." her blue eyes fixed on the crystals. "A few scratches, but that's all. Do you have a special provider?"

"Sort of." He stood up. The ghost of a smile appeared on his lips; the first one since the whole affair. "It helps they are so thick."

"I see it now." A soft smile appeared on her lips and he understood why a 40.9% of the single male students had a crush on her. "Well, the bell will ring soon, so out of the lab."

Instead of the infirmary, she had taken him to the closest lab, so that no one else knew of the accident. There were first aids kits in all the labs and considering what he had been working on, the place had seemed a better option to tend any bad wound –which fortunately hadn't been the case. He was grateful for that.

"Thank you very much, Chie-senpai." The tall sixteen year-old boy bowed deeply to her.

"You are welcome, Inui-kun" Another soft smile. "Oh, before I forget, I want your notes on what you were trying to do. Don't worry, you'll have them back soon." Had anyone else made that request, the answer would have been a sharp NO, but since it was her he put no objections and handed her his notebook. "Thanks. One more thing, no tennis practice for you today. I'll speak to Koji and no, he won't know, "she added noticing his shoulders' tension, "so relax. Meet me here at 4:00." With that she got out of the lab and waited for him outside before closing the door. "We begin today."

"Senpai, excuse me, but 'begin today'?" he was confused like very few times during his life.

"Your tutoring." And with that she began walking to her class.

* * *

><p>Another Inui-fic, prequel to my one-shot <strong>Anything you go after<strong>; I intend to make this one a little bit longer, though. Thanks for reading and feel free to review ;)


	2. Chapter 2

"Tutoring?" The unuttered question resonated inside Inui's brain. The concept wasn't foreign to him, yet, he was so used to be the one tutoring someone else, that –despite his lack of conceit and endless yearning for knowledge and self-improvement –he had almost come to the conclusion that the probability of him being at the other end of the situation was less than 0%. He obviously had to update his personal data. The fact didn't offend him, though. Sure, he had been slightly shocked at first, but as the school day progressed, he was becoming more and more excited about the idea of being taught by Mae. And a bit anxious, too. What would be her impression of him after having read his notes?

"Oi, Inui, everything ok?" When the Data-man lifted his sight from his bento box, he certainly wasn't prepared to discover Kawamura, Fuji and Eiji, all three of them, leaning over and firmly staring at him with somewhat concerned looks. Eiji in particular was almost nose to nose with him at the moment of the question, and the tall boy almost fell backwards in a most comical way when he finally noticed the closeness.

"Eiji!" He quickly grabbed his glasses with his left hand and put his right hand on the precise place just in time to prevent his back hitting the ground. "What on Earth!" complained Inui as he managed to regain his position on the spot of grass they had picked to have lunch that day.

"What do you mean ´_what on Earth_?'" Eiji immediately talked back. "You are the one acting weirder than usual! We even thought you had gone deaf!"

"Well, at least we know his reflexes are working just fine," joked Fuji, with his ever-present-smile on.

"Deaf?"

"We've been asking about the scratches on your glasses" Kawamura informed him "They are very thin and even I who sit next to you in class didn't catch them at first. Considering how much you value your glasses and all the trouble you take to keep them in perfect shape…"

"We want to know what happened," both Eiji and Fuji finished. It was not a question, it was a demand. Eiji was all over him again and –horror –Fuji had his eyes opened and fixed on him. It was obvious that even the gentle Kawamura would not let go without getting the truth from him. He had no scape. Sure, he had good reflexes and strong legs –he could have run and dodged Eiji with a 53% of success and a 51% in the case of Fuji or Kawamura. But he alone against the three of them? He had less than 24% of chances of ever making it. Not to mention that being them, they would not stop pestering him about the issue until they knew.

With a heavy sight escaping from Inui's lips, the other three freshmen saw something they could barely believe: the Data-man taking off his glasses in front of them. He didn´t remove them entirely from his face, in fact, he only lowered them a bit –just enough for them to see the patch covering his eyelid –all while having his eyes firmly shut. Still, they were all quite impressed from the action, as he could see when he returned the glasses to their rightful position, to the point that none of them dared even blinking. He suppressed his laugh just in time, though his grin inevitably appeared at the sight they were offering him. He ended up telling them about the whole affair with far less shame than he had expected.

"Nya! Chie-sempai all for yourself! How unfair, Inui! You're so lucky!" cried Eiji with a scolded child's expression.

"Eh? What part of the thing exploding on my face didn't you hear?" asked Inui with a rather bemused expression.

"Still, she won't tell any teacher or buchou," noted Fuji, very much relieved –even as the unquestioned teaser of the group, there was no way he wanted any of his friends in real troubles "and you will get tutored by the school's chemistry genius. Are you a 100% sure you didn't do it on purpose?" he added in a lighter and playful tone.

"You seem to rate my love for science a little too high." smirked the tall boy. "As privileged as I feel, I would've much rather asked her assistance myself than having her watch that." He couldn't help an uncomfortable twitch on his lips or frowning at the memory.

"You can't have made such a bad impression on her" Kawamura tried his best to reassure him "She wouldn't be taking the trouble to help if you had."

"True! True!" interjected Eiji "She's Misuto-buchou's friend, she wouldn't be risking their friendship doing something against him or the tennis club."

"And we know by Mel-chan how busy they are in the dance club" continued Fuji "You really think a practical girl as Chie-sempai would waste her time on a lost cause?"

"She wouldn't" they all had been so focused on the conversation that Mel's –or Melissa –arrival took them completely off of guard and they all gave a little jump. Had Tezuka still been in Japan, they would have been immediately scolded and running laps by then, but her only reaction was a suppressed giggle and curious look at the four boys. "Sorry for the interruption, but I was asked to give this back to you, Inui-kun" the American cousin of the tennis captain and dance club member proceeded to hand him back his precious notebook.

"Thank you" just by holding it again, he felt much more confident. He gave a grateful nod to the first-year girl.

"You're welcome" she smiled kindly and bade them to enjoy the rest of their lunch "See you in class" that was directed to Fuji and Eiji who were in the same group as her, along with their captain's sister. "And Inui-kun," she called back his attention "Koji wanted me to ask you to take good care of your eye while it heals and to be more careful the next time with tree branches in windy days."

"So, that's the official story, huh?" asked Fuji –a mischievous smile appearing on his lips –to which she only assented.

"I see" Inui smiled "Any other message?"

"Yes" and she almost laughed "To call him, text him or scream at the top of your lungs if the mad-scientist gets too carried away and threatens your life in anyway. His number" she gave him a small paper "Mine too," she added, "just in case she gets into one of her Black Swan moods. Good luck, Inui-kun!" and after an encouraging gesture, she left, leaving Eiji looking like a little child after seeing a ghost, and a somewhat nervous laughing Kawamura patting Inui's back, while the Data-man was making quick mental notes and Fuji wore his most "innocent" smile so far.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Inui-kun. Ready to start?" Mae received him with a gentle smile, to which the tall boy returned the gesture along with a small bow, though in a rather mechanical and apprehensive way. Obviously, everything masked in a manner only his friends would have been able to see through, and yet…<p>

"You ok? You look rather pale." She studied his face a little concerned, trying to figure what was different from the morning –and then it hit her. "What did those two tell you?"

As she made the question, she looked at him with such a disappointed-spoiled-little-girl expression –so unlike the cool and elegant aura she usually transmitted without even being aware –he couldn't help laughing.

"I'm sorry." He quickly collected himself after taking his palm to his mouth and now stood taller than ever in front of her. However, the green eyes behind the glasses still shone with some fun after the unexpected sight of his sempai reacting like that.

"So?" she demanded again, her eyes closed and arms crossed, making her best to look sober while fighting her lips' urge to curve up.

After telling her, Mae sighed in a way that suspiciously sounded like suppressed laughter. "I should've seen it coming, from Koji at least. Mel was a total surprise." She took out the lab's key and opened its door. "So, ready to see the mad-scientist at work?" she asked with a playful smirk.

"Ready and willing, my mistress" and he bowed to her very much like a minion in an old horror movie. She couldn't help a small giggle escaping from her as she gestured for him to get into the lab. "Enough of this, let's get to work!"

Once inside the lab, it was evident to him that she was very much in her natural environment. She didn't need to think twice where the implements they would work with were, she knew the place of each and every object –substance or instrument –in every drawer, shelf and cabinet. In less than a minute, she had supplied their workbench with every necessary thing for their experiments. The gleam on Inui's glasses was far from the usual threatening one. A very unusual smile began forming in his lips.

"I have everything counted, just so you know." She warned him, not without some mirth in her voice, though.

"Right." His greedy eyes remained fixed on the future working place, nevertheless.

"Very well then, that energy drink is not going to prepare itself." That managed to make his gaze shift from the workbench to her. "Let's replicate what you did this morning, but this time without wind and careful measurement of every little ingredient you put in."

"I did that last part." It was very clear that he was particularly convinced of that. He had made a regular habit of being extremely careful about quantities when experimenting.

"I have no doubt you had every intention of it," she reassured him in a voice that was anything but patronizing, "but considering the conditions of your previous workplace, it is possible that wind had affected more than just temperature and the right mixing of substances."

That… was indeed a possibility, he had to admit.

"And, let's not discard your back's position while you were working on the ground." He might have been a sixteen-year old boy, but he was still 1.84mt. –something highly difficult to overlook.

"Uh… well… I admit I could've used a more comfortable seat." His hand was at the back of his head as he remembered how uncomfortable all the preparation had been, along with the faint ache he still felt in his back.

"That's why we are here. Now, put on these," she handed him a pair of gloves, "and proceed to demonstrate, please."

"You are not giving me any indications?" He arched an eyebrow.

"I don't think it really necessary by what I read in your notes." It was true. She had been favorably impressed. "I'm here to pay attention to details and make sure that everything runs smoothly, but won't interfere unless I feel like I have to. I want to see you in action, Inui-kun." Her cunning blue eyes were fixed on him.

"Is that your particular way of saying _'no pressure'_, sempai?" He smirked.

"It is my way to say _'show me what you've got.'_ Will you, Inui-kun?" The challenge was laid and gladly accepted.

* * *

><p>Fair to her word, Mae remained silent and observant most of the time, letting him do what was more than obvious he knew how to. She only interrupted a couple of times to remind him to mind the flame as he added a new substance, let the brew rest when necessary instead of stirring it, and keep his energy under control when doing the last. Besides that, the mad-scientist let him be, very much pleased with how much methodic he was. As for the Data-Man, he found himself very much to his ease in her presence. With his natural skill and her careful, yet tactful watch, he was done in less than half an hour –both quite satisfied with the final result.<p>

"No explosion. That's a fair improvement." He couldn't help smirking.

"What are you talking about? You did perfectly." Only her smile could equal the praising in her words and he was aware of a faint raise in the temperature of his cheeks. "Well, I wasn't expecting less from the Data-Man."

"You know about that?" He adjusted his glasses.

"C'mon, Inui-kun, Middle School and High School are not that far apart –after all, we are all part of Seigaku –a reputation like yours is sure to precede you. Besides, you are not the only one fond of research –Koji is a rather good data collector himself, especially when it comes to tennis and possible new club members." Mae began gathering the no-longer needed items from the workbench and putting everything in place.

"I see." Inui took the gloves off from his hand and started helping her.

"He is very fond of you three, you know?" She informed him. "And not only as players. Of Taka-san too, of course, but he was already very much disappointed by Oishi's transference… and is still recovering from not having him either."

"It can't be helped." He commented with a rather sad and melancholic smile. "Oishi's dream is to become a doctor –the new school will provide him better chances I know he will take advantage of." He glasses gleamed with a triumphal air. "About Taka-san… he made up his mind to follow his father's steps long ago. He needs to focus full time if he really wants to be a true and worthy sushi apprentice. He can't… afford "distractions". The boy's face was very grim as he said the last word.

"I hardly believe it was just "distraction" for him. I've heard he makes his best whenever the team visits his family's place." The tension in Inui's lips disappeared as he proudly confirmed the growing progress of his friend. "And I've never seen such a hearty supporter whenever he manages to watch the practice. He even puts the fan-girls to shame! Which is a lot, trust me." A small –and not undetected –tremor went up her spine as she thought of the alleged mature, but totally brainless girls. "He is far more sensible and stylish, though."

"Totally." He agreed while suppressing a chuckle at her obvious disgust of the aforementioned girls. By then everything was in its rightful place, Inui's creation being the only thing left on the workbench.

"So, will you test its effectiveness or what?" She asked while updating the lab's inventory.

"I will." No sooner had he answered, Inui poured some of the liquid into a glass and drank it one gulp. Mae made her best to restrain her laughter as she confirmed the expected horrid taste of the drink by watching the Data-Man's face becoming an unhealthy bluish green and his attempt to keep on his feet by firmly placing his arms on top of the workbench. It didn't last much, but when he was able to face her again, he was sweating just like after one of his toughest matches. He half-smirked at the sight of his sempai biting her lips.

"So much for the flavor, huh?" Somehow, she managed to sound serious. "How about the intended effect?"

"Wonderful!" He meant it. "I feel so much refreshed!"

"Good." She smiled satisfied and good-naturedly. "However…" She tensed a little. "I'm sure I'll regret this, but…" And before he could predict her actions or do anything to stop her, she had already drunk from his product –a much smaller quantity, though –and was bravely standing the first effect, much to Inui's astonishment and admiration. "No wonder you're not allowed near the kitchen." She could mutter after a while, a hand still covering her mouth.

"Why did you-?"

"By proxy knowledge is not bad, but I rather try and learn things myself whenever I can." She said it as if having nearly poisonous drinks was the most natural thing in the world for her. "You're right about the effect –this would be great after a lot of tiring physical activity –too bad the taste is anything but encouraging."

"You are the first girl to ever… It means a lot to me, but… are you ok, Chie-sempai?"

"Is that worry or chauvinism I hear, Inui-kun?" She questioned while arching an eyebrow and taking him completely off of guard. How troubled he looked, totally unused to deal with the opposite sex, and how did Mae laugh at it –a hearty laughter that told him he was out of danger and vanished all tensions. "Sorry for that, Inui-kun. I'm completely fine, as you see and won't present any charges for murder attempt." He chuckled at that. "Shall we call it a day for now?"

"For now?"

"I'm perfectly confident on your ability to convince Kaido-kun and Momoshiro-kun to implement this into the training of tennis player at Middle School." He almost choked at that. Was he that easy to read? "Koji, however, is a complete different story. You _will_ have to improve the taste if you ever expect him to consider it."

"And you want to help me with it?" This was far beyond any of his expectations.

"If you let me."

"Very much obliged, but why?" He was eyeing her with growing interest by each second.

"Because he cares about you, it would be a good contribution to the tennis team, and… my internal mad-scientist wants to know how far you'll make it." They were both grinning, having reached a silent understanding. "Same time, next week is ok for you? I'm afraid my schedule is full this one."

"Perfect." As neutral as his voice was, he could barely stand his excitement about the prospects.


End file.
